


Body of Years

by boomtowne



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomtowne/pseuds/boomtowne
Summary: For 54 years, Michael Afton's dealt with the shadow of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza looming over him. The crimes of his father crawling down his spine. His own sins haunting his mind like the ghosts that lurk the halls of the pizzaria. Michael has a mission to take down his father and set things straight. He will achieve this goal. He has to. But what's the cost of justice?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Body of Years

"This is where your story ends." Those words echoed through Michael Afton's mind. God the thought filled him with joy. It was finally over. Decades of wandering as a rotting corpse, desperate for justice. He was determined to end his father for good, no more coming back. And now the moment was here and Michael accepted it with open arms.

Though he wasn't dealing the final blow, he was content. All those put through hell by William Afton would be free. And William himself? Well Michael thought Henry had phrased it perfectly.

"The darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole. So don't keep the devil waiting, old friend" the darkest put of hell huh? For a moment Michael felt sorry for his father, but then the decades of torture he and others endured at his father's hands returned to his memory. That pity was gone. Henry Emily continued his speech but Michael avoided hearing it. He didn't care much. As he felt the heat rise in his office. He was done.

Michael sighed and took a seat in his office chair, and for the first time in a while... he smiled. For once in a lifetime, Michael Afton was happy. Knowing his family awaited him on the other side calmed him. A memory flashed his mind, a memory before it all went to shit. He gave a small laugh at the thought.

"So let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and those you have carried in your arms" the flames flickered and he could almost feel his rotten flesh burn. Michael Afton felt no pain. He smiled, sitting with his hands clamped together, leaning forward in his chair.

"This ends... for all of us" Michael's vision began to fade.

" ** _End communication_**."


End file.
